1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a circuit device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Several types of D-A converters utilizing current sources have heretofore been known, such as a type in which the value of each binary-weighted current source is added to the value of the next one by using transistors and a type which employs equal current sources and R-2R ladder resistors.
However, such a conventional type of D-A converter has a number of problems. For example, in the case of the binary-weighted current source type of D-A converter, since linearity error, which is the most important performance index, is determined by the relative accuracy between transistors which constitute each current source, it is necessary to form transistors having emitter area ratios of up to 1:32, for example, in a 6-bit D-A converter. As a result, an area to be occupied by such a D-A converter on a semiconductor circuit device becomes extremely large and an increase in cost is incurred. If a quantizing bit number is increased, the above-described problem becomes serious. In the D-A converter of the type which employs equal current sources and R-2R ladder resistors, if the relative accuracy between R-2R ladder resistors is increased up to a generally necessary value, an extremely large area is needed. This still leads to a further increase in cost.